pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Peckish Aristocrab
The''' Peckish Aristocrab'The Peckish Aristocrab is mentioned in this video(カニタマ) is a crab-like enemy in ''Pikmin 3. Its overall appearance resembles a green and purple bulb of garlic with 4 legs coming from underneath, and two claws on each of its sides, one of them being extremely small, while the other is much larger with transparent pincers. It has two round yellow spots on its cheeks, which look like eyes, while its real eyes rest on stalks that protrude out from the top of its head. It has a large mouth with a serrated lower jaw and long purple tongue. The creature mainly rests in a motionless position, clacking its large pincers, but can detect Pikmin's presence from afar, and it will quickly scuttle sideways onto the player's path when they enter the area, circling them in order to get in their way. When Pikmin are thrown at it, the creature is capable of maneuvering its massive claw to shield itself from the thrown Pikmin. It can also defend itself by blowing bubbles at the Pikmin, which can trap them inside the bubbles, making them float around for a long period of time until the bubble pops. This can trap captains as well. It attacks by grasping multiple Pikmin with its claw and dropping them into its gaping mouth. It can also stab the ground with its claw to attack. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Website "Found near water, this creature will grab Pikmin with pincers. It can also blow bubbles that temporarily trap small prey." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Peckish Aristocrab is a fairly large amphibious creature. Like the Waddlepus, this enemy uses bubbles to capture nearby attackers. In addition to this defensive ability, the Peckish Aristocrab uses its large claw to snatch up multiple enemies during a single attack. Peckish Aristocrabs are able to dodge most charge attacks, so its best to throw your Pikmin directly onto this enemy. To keep your squad safe from this enemy's attacks, you can either use Rock Pikmin to break a Peckish Aristocrab's claw, or you can flank the creature and attack from behind. Peckish Aristocrabs have difficulty turning, but they can move from side to side very quickly." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy "This crab-like life-form from Pikmin 3 traps Pikmin in bubbles. When it appears in the Garden of Hope stage, it creates a path of destruction from one end of the stage to another, but if the central bridge isn't there, it'll just fall right down. You can tell where it'll appear by the telltale appearance of bubbles, so watch out!" Locations Story Mode *Tropical Wilds x1 *Garden of Hope x1 Mission Mode *Shaded Garden x2 (Battle Enemies!) *Tropical Wilds Remix x1 (Battle Enemies!) *Forgotten Cove x1 (Battle Enemies!) *Rustyard x1 (Battle Enemies!) Battle Strategy Rock Pikmin are capable of breaking the Peckish Aristocrab's larger claw, since it is very crystal-like in appearance; it is more durable than a nodule, but hitting the claw with Rock Pikmin causes small pieces to fly off. Eventually, the claw will break, rendering the Aristocrab unable to snatch Pikmin, it's only means of defense being blowing bubbles and shaking off attacking Pikmin. Should the Aristrocrab grab onto any Pikmin, throwing Rock Pikmin at its claw should be enough to release its grip on them. An alternate strategy is to have the Aristocrab eat a Bomb Rock. To pull this off, simply have the creature snatch a Pikmin carrying the Bomb Rock. The Pikmin will break free, and the Aristocrab will eat the Bomb Rock. When it does, it will be killed instantly, causing its eyes and legs to shrivel away and its claw to explode into crystaline shards, leaving only the body for salvaging. There's also a trick to break its claw and deplete a third of it's health. If there is a Yellow Wollywog/Wollyhop in the area, lure it into jumping on the Aristocrab. It will immediately break its claw and lose half its health. Another strategy is to quickly get behind it and bombard it with Rock Pikmin, which can kill it in only a few seconds. Trivia * The Peckish Aristocrab appears to be based off the real life Fiddler-Crab . * The Peckish Aristocrab's claw can be broken by a Yellow Wollywog if it jumps onto it. Additionally, the Armored Cannon Larva can break the Aristocrab's claw with the projectiles it shoots. This can only happen in the Sandpit Kingdom, however. * The Peckish Aristocrab is based on the male Fiddler crab, which has one enormous claw and one tiny claw. Females only have 2 tiny claws. ** In addition to being based on the Fiddler crab, it's bubble attack is also based on the way that Fiddler crabs will foam. * The Peckish Aristocrab makes an appearance in the Pikmin 3 commercial. * The Peckish Aristocrab appears as a stage hazard in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS'', on the Garden of Hope stage. It will occasionally run across the stage, shattering the cup and sending any fighters it strikes flying. Gallery UE8 Bubbles.png|Pikmin trapped inside bubbles. Captain Bubble.png|Even leaders can be trapped inside the bubbles! pikmin 3..jpg|Alph and an army of Pikmin are attacking a Peckish Aristocrab. Peckish.Aristocrab.png|The Peckish Aristocrab in the Pikmin 3 US TV commercial. DumbHungryCrab.PNG|The Aristocrab eating a bomb rock held by a Pikmin. UE8.png Fiddler crab.jpg|A real fiddler crab. foaming Crab.jpg|Real fiddler-crab foaming References Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Canon